Destinies End
by DakotaBeor
Summary: 3 part story. Set as Series 5 episode 12? The battle is over.. and bodies spew the floor with few survivors. This is destinies end... and there's never a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a quick 2 shot for you all, This is what i think may happen for Series 5 episode 12... However much i dont want this to happen this is my spin on it. I hope you ENJOYYY :)**_

_**And remember read and review...**_

* * *

**Destinies End**

Dark grey clouds tumbled across the ever darkening sky as the afternoon turned to night. The only light being the short flashes which tore across the sky in lightening streaks, Or the small fires which crackled away on the damp ground. A light rain sprinkled across the large fields which lay upon the outskirts of Camelot, Ultimately covering the cold, frozen bodies of soldiers which littered the water-clogged mud; causing a soft halo of light to reflect off the drops which rested on their cheeks and clothes. They were all fallen angels.

Among the dead were small groups of survivors dressed in glinting armour and accompanied by the familiar crimson cloaks of Camelot. Slowly men of all ages, sizes and types stretched their muscles and climbed upwards; slowly limping their way towards the outskirts of a forest for shelter from the rain; Not looking back as they left what they had been fighting for behind. Others stood by bodies and mourned at the sight of their fallen friends; clasping their hands and hanging their heads in honour as they took in the memory of their brightest days.

One of the soldiers seemed to freeze however as he stood upwards, His hand reaching to his head slowly; brushing his matted dark hair away from his features, to discover a fresh cut which spanned his temple. Sir Gwaine, Or Sir drunk-a-lot known by his closest of friend swayed in his place as he pondered over the fog which covered the memories on how he had got here. Camelot had been mighty, powerful and strong. It had a queen and a king who cared for its people, Knights who would risk their lives and loyal servants. But with its fame and power came the kingdoms enemies, Sorcerers with the saddest of minds to beasts with the deadliest glare in the realm. Then like a torch being lit in the darkest of places his memories returned in a flash.

Morgana. The witch had been collecting up an army, joined with another younger man- His appearance fresh and deadly. The people and his friends had said they had no memory of the man, Of his appearance… of his intentions. Yet whenever his name was mentioned Arthur would look away and screw his fists tight… and Merlin… would wince in fear.

The war had come around quicker than anyone could imagine, And with it came the death and losses. Gaius had been killed by an insider- Hired by Morgana, The witch wanted the kingdom weak and broken- she got was she required from that action. In anger the servant had begged for Arthur to let his fight by his side, But the king wasn't having it. They had left without the raven haired man, But in the end he ended up beside them as they stared down upon the mass of bodies dressed in clad black.

"GWAINE!"

The knight was knocked from his memory as the familiar call of his closest friend rang through the air. Turning, the man found a small smile of joy filling his face at the sight of Merlin, Standing rather awkwardly among the battle ground with his goofy grin.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed as he walked forwards and clasped the man's hand tightly, The last time he had seen the man had been when himself, Arthur and Merlin were facing the witch. They were trapped, two men with swords a servant and an all-powerful sorcerer. "Good to see your alive- What… Happened?"

"Um-" Merlin looked around and back to the direction he had come from, Before slowly allowing his head to roll back to meet Gwaine's questioning glance, "Morgana knocked you out, And same with Arthur- But he came around quicker than you and stabbed her-"

"Morgana's dead!" Gwaine exclaimed joyfully as he smiled,

"Yeah- " The warlock uttered as he looked away from the knight eyes, His face falling slightly. "Have you seen Arthur- We all got separated…"

"No I haven't-" Gwaine uttered as he glanced back towards the treeline, Spotting the other knights as he did. Smiling and waving he turned back to the raven haired man before him and nodded his thanks and respect, "I will see you soon Merlin- Im glad your alright… I couldn't imagine being a knight without you being here"

The warlock nodded and smirked at the statement, And watched as the dark haired knight walked past, leaving him alone among the sea bodies. Wandering forwards the warlock allowed his blue eyes to search the bodies which covered the ground around him. He could only wish what he had told Gwaine was true, Yet in reality it was exactly the opposite. Gwaine had been knocked unconscious, And in that time Mordred had appeared and began to fight Arthur- Leaving Merlin with Morgana. The king had been surprisingly reluctant to let Merlin back away with Morgana following like a crazed predator after prey. However once out of sight the warlock released his full power and fell Morgana.

"ARTHUR!" The young man bellowed into the sky as he stepped forwards once again, Beginning to climb a steep hill and towards the remnants of a small stone hut. Morgana's pleading eyes still haunted his mind as she extended a hand upwards towards him, Her mouth hanging open loosely as she struggled to draw breathe past the blood which pooled in her mouth.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin bellowed again as he came to the top of the hill, Pushing back the memories of the witch as he did. "ARTHUR!" The warlock cried outwards again as he pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Mer-"

Merlin's eyes shot open as he ran forwards and into the remains of the rubble building; His hands splaying out to the side as he ran his fingers over the worn stone, Turning his head the young man searched the surroundings as worry began to pulse through his body. "ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted again as he walked further forwards, His eyes a storm as anger for his enemies replaced the worry-

"Mer-lin, You.. idiot"

The warlock spun on his heel and supressed a gasp as he spotted his king. Camelot's king. Arthur was leant against a small wall, His head limp as he gazed up at his servant. Upon his face was a smudged handprint in blood; contrasting again his stark white skin and stormy blue eyes. Merlin followed the king's hand to his chest where a large blood stain was beginning to form through his chainmail. Jumping forwards the servant dropped to his knee's as he pulled away the kings hands to expose the injury further.

"What happened?" Merlin muttered as he pressed down harder against its surface after deeming it too dangerous to move. Arthur laughed and glanced across to his left, causing Merlin's own eyes to follow.

The body of Mordred laid sprawled outwards, an injury similar to Arthur's adorned his front as his hand remained sprawled lifelessly outwards. "I killed him…" The king muttered as he glanced back to his closest friend who knelt before him, "The small boy I saves seven years ago-"

"Yes Arthur but that was probably after what he did to you-" Merlin replied as he drew his eyes away, His sight catching the glint a dagger; its blade covered in the sticky substance… blood.

"He stabbed me as he fell mer-" The king broke off as he gasped in pain his breathing quickening as a small sweat began to form on his brow, Merlin leaned in closer as he pressed down on the wound harder with his hands; wincing as his friends blood began to coat his own palms.

"Arthur? Arthur- Its going to be okay- trust me-" Merlin uttered as he glanced over his shoulder and towards the battlefield once again, "GWAINE! GWAINE!"

"Its no use Merlin-" Arthur stated as he reached upwards and grabbed his friends arm, "Just listen please… please…. MERLIN!"

The warlock turned as his face fell, water beginning to well up in his eyes as he pressed even harder against the wound, "What you clotpole-"

"Merlin now's not the…. Time" The king sighed as he shifted in his position. "I need you to do something for me-"

"You can do it yourself!" The warlock smirked as he glanced down to his tunic, releasing the wound the man tore off a long fraying strip and wrapped it across the wound, before re-applying the pressure once again.

"Merlin when I die…"

"Your not going to die-"

"Merlin" Arthur almost growled as he winced in pain, "When I die… I need you to do something for me… I need you to look after Gwen-"

"Arthur.." Merlin sighed as he released some of the pressure. To be honest the king had already lost too much blood. If he was to survive… it would need to be a miracle.

"And… I want her to be happy… And I want… you to be too" Arthur hissed again as his own hand clenched tightly, Shaking his head the warlock sighed and removed his hands from the wound, Instead placing his palm against the kings forehead. Fever. Arthur didn't have much time.

"Arthur your not going to die… your too important… too many people rely on you" Merlin uttered as he pulled away the fabric and held his hands over the wound, "Just don't think differently of me-"

"Merlin… your my closest friend…"

The warlock avoided his friend eyes as he closed his own and felt the pulse of his own magic within him. This was it. The end of his destiny. The end of his secret.

"forbærning mín aldfriþ eac gefræge"

* * *

**Please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know i said 2 shot, I meant three ;D ahaaa! Sorry for late and lack of updates- In middle of Exams- Will be back towards end of June though (Y)**

**Thanks, Please read and review- Will really make my day considering i ditched revision for this :P ahaa! Will regret it most likely.**

**Dakota**

* * *

**Part 2**

Arthur gasped as a surge of energy rushed through his wound and into his blood; The soft constant ringing of something spreading through his ears spurring him onwards to take the largest gasp of air he knew a human could possibly take. Blinking back the rain water which splashed against his face as it fell the King of Camelot gazed at his friend; His heart threatening to stop once again as he focused on the mans features.

His raven hair was sodden with rain water as it fell around them; His face smeared with the occasional piece of mud. The man's skin was a deadly pale as his eyes stared at the wound on Arthurs chest; Of which his life poured out off. Except in Merlin's eyes there wasn't the normal happy-go-lucky servant persona, But a fearful one. One fear which was laced with molten gold iris's. Merlin was a sorcerer.

Glancing back to his wound in shock the King found himself blinking twice as he realised nothing was left; Only the pale new skin which had formed in its place. The occasional stain of crimson blood laced around his shirt. "Merlin-" Arthur mumbled as he slowly moved his eyes up to meet his friends once again. The man before him met his gaze, A sad smile on his features as he allowed his hands to rest on his knee's.

Arthur was confused. Merlin didn't have magic- He was the world's worst servant, Who always risked his life to save others and never came back hurt or injured. Merlin wasnt a corrupt sorcerer fuelled by evil- The same evil which killed his father. No something was wrong- The man before him wasn't the same servant he had spoken to only a day ago. So nodding slowly the king came to the 'logical' conclusion that the man sitting before him with a blank expression most definitely wasn't Merlin.

Latching down to his sword the King drew it outwards; Bringing its point around to rest against the man's chest as his face became one of a stone expression. "WHERES MERLIN!" Slowly the king moved upwards, His legs shaking slightly as they supported the heavy weight which was burdened upon them.

"Arthur im here?" The man replied calmly, As if he had prepared himself for this exact moment his entire life. Slowly Merlin's hands rose upwards at the sight of the weapon, His eyes slightly wider than normal as more fear induced him.

"What has Morgana made you do to him-" The king questioned seriously as he pressed the edge of the sword harder into his servants chest, Merlin blinked twice as his face dropped all smile and went to one of complete seriousness.

"Morgana's dead Arthur-"

The kings eyebrows rose as his eyes filled with tears, Morgana may have been his enemy for the past ten years of his life but she was still his half-sister, she was still the same girl he had grown up with. Taking in a shuddered breathe and noting he had more important things to do rather than mourn the loss of an enemy the king growled beneath his breathe. "Tell me now…"

"Arthur- Please its me" Merlin pleaded as his fingers slowly splayed outwards to add to his innocent persona,

Arthurs blade fell at his side as realisation finally began to seep in, His eyes glazing over as he remembered back to the hunts and quests they had gone on together; The clumsy bandits, falling branches and miraculous recovery's were all down to the magic of the man before him. Clenching his fist tightly around his sword the king slowly shook his head in denial, "No- No Merlin you don't have magic-"

"Why because im not evil?-" Merlin exclaimed as he pulled himself upwards to become eye-level with the king,

"Yes-" Arthur mumbled as he looked away from the man before him, The sense of betrayal worse than morgana's began to take over his senses; Forming cracks in the very foundation of Albion.

"Magic is like a sword- It can be used for good and bad- You know that!" Merlin stated sternly as he watched the mixed emotions rush across his friends features,

"GOD DAMMIT MERLIN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" Arthur shouted as he raised his sword at the man before him, "HOW DO I KNOW YOU HAVENT PLANNED THIS ALL BEHIND MY BACK LIKE MORGANA, AGRAVAINE OR MORDRED!"

"I WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted back as his hand suddenly latched to his side, "Please-"

"NO MERLIN! OUT OF EVERYONE I TRUSTED YOU THE MOST- BUT THEN YOU HAD TO GO AND START TO PRACTICE MAGIC!" Arthur bellowed; His voice cracking slightly as tears filled up his eyes. A crash of thunder echoed through the sky as the storm above them flashed alive with lightening. "I CANT TRUST YOU-" The king finished,

"NO!" The Merlin shook his head, His eyes pleading as he used his hand to push the sword down and away, "ARTHUR I WOULD NEVER DO THAT PLEASE TRUST ME-"

"HOW CAN I MERLIN!" Arthur cried aloud again as he stepped back from the man he used to know,

"Arthur if you just stop and let me explain-" Merlin attempted to say however once again he was cut off by the blonde before him. The kings pompous face returning as he raised his gloved fist upwards.

"No Merlin no more-" Arthur sighed exasperated, "I thought I could trust you- But your just like them-" The blonde glanced down to the cold body of Mordred, Merlin doing the same as tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

"Arth-"

"I should kill you now- But because Gaius was a dear old friend I find it my duty to let you off-" Arthur trailed off emotionlessly as he sheathed his sword and held his head up higher, As if he was doing the right thing; as if he was proud of it. "I hereby banish you from Camelot- Never to return on pain of death-"

"NO!" Merlin shouted-

"If I see you- Or so even hear of you being within these borders I will hunt you down-" The king mumbled as he looked away from the raven haired man before him, "Goodbye Merlin-"

"Arthur please- Listen to me- Your friend-"

"We were never friends Merlin-"

And so the king walked off and down the steep hill on his own, leaving behind the ever paling warlock whose hand remained grasped onto his side; Where what looked like blood stained and seeped through his fingers.

* * *

**What do you think will happen? Please review :) Sorry for it being quite depressing. LOL**


End file.
